


Eleventh Doctor X Reader One-Shots

by Ravenclaw_Ray



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Books), Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Dorks in Love, Episode: s06e05 The Rebel Flesh, Episode: s06e06 The Almost People, F/M, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Male-Female Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Ray/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Ray
Summary: Hello, Whovians and other readers! Welcome to my One-Shot book for the Eleventh Doctor!This book is composed of Eleventh Doctor One-Shots that are all reader inserts.Hate comments or other negative comments will be deleted, however, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is allowed. I want to grow as a writer and for this, I would like to reach out to my audience to see where I can improve.Thanks, and enjoy!- Ray





	1. One-Shot 1: "It's NOT a Snog Box!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Whovians, and anyone else who happens to read this!
> 
> A couple of quick rules, I guess, before you read.
> 
> Hate comments for certain characters, people, etc. will be removed obviously, because negativity is NOT what I'm looking for.
> 
> Now, onto details for this Chapter/One-Shot:  
> Evidently, this is the first One-Shot. I hope it gives of a more light and comedic vibe, since I would like to start off this conglomerate of one-shots with a cute and funny one. Hope you enjoy!

 

**For this story, the symbols include:**

**(Y/n) = Your name**  
**(h/c) = hair color**  
**(f/i) = favorite instrument**  
**(e/c) = eye color**

**Just a little disclaimer; for this particular One-Shot, (Y/n) has glasses, so if you don't in real life... Sorry, mate, that's just the plot line.**

 

It was a particularly relaxing day in the TARDIS. There were no known inter-dimensional or intergalactic distress signals that were reaching the TARDIS at the time, so the Doctor declared the day to be a free day of sorts. Because of this, the TARDIS inhabitants took this time for leisure or for the completion of certain tasks that simply couldn't be completed because of the constant adventures and endeavors of certain forces throughout time and space. The Doctor himself took the time to read a book he was particularly fond of as he sat near the TARDIS console. Amy took some time to clear up the closet in her room, which became a bit of a mess during her time in the TARDIS. Rory decided to do the same, after all, it would be better to get it over with now, rather than face it when it was in worse condition. (Y/n), however went into the TARDIS' music room where she relaxed and played on her (f/i) for a bit.

The TARDIS was currently located in London, England at 11:37 AM, and after Amy completed her task, she took her bag and left her room, making her way to the main room.

The Doctor looked up to see Amy suddenly leaving the room, and a bit of curiosity rose in him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, the ginger pausing to face the Doctor.

"I'm just going out to get some groceries. Rory said he wanted me to get him some instant noodles later on this week, so I figured while we weren't really doing anything important, I should seize the opportunity." Amy replied, briskly walking to exit the TARDIS.

"Would you like me to do anything?" the Doctor asked her, getting up and approaching her as she grabbed her coat from the coat rack standing nearby.

"Umm, yeah, just give Rory a goodbye kiss from me." Amy said sarcastically with a bit of a laugh in her voice. "But for real, just make sure nothing crashes and burns while I'm gone."

With that, she closed the TARDIS doors; leaving the Doctor inside the TARDIS with its constant beeping of random buttons and flashing lights from strange baubles and the "round things" as he called them. He checked the TARDIS's console, reassuring that everything was going just as planned and stepped out of the TARDIS for a bit of fresh air. The scenery around the TARDIS appeared to be a calming public park with vibrant flowers, tall, healthy and prominent trees, and a clear, sunny sky.

"It really is a relaxing day." the Doctor thought to himself. He gazed up into the sky for a bit longer when Rory walked out of the TARDIS with amusingly messy hair. (Y/n) came out a few seconds after; her hair in a messy (h/c) ponytail and her favorite outfit on. She smiled at the Doctor who waved at her, before noticing Rory's presence.

"Right!" he said, jabbing his index finger in the air. He bounded up to Rory and planted a kiss on his forehead, making Rory sputter in protest while pushing the bow tie-clad man off of him. A couple of passersby who saw the short exchange gave Rory a funny look before shrugging it off and walking away.

"Agh, stop it, that's weird!" Rory complained, grimacing while wiping the kiss off of his head. "That gives off the completely wrong idea, you know!"

(Y/n) giggled before speaking up.

"Yeah, it's not fair!" she whined. "Where's mine?" she demanded while pouting playfully.

The Doctor stopped abruptly, his face tingling a bit, and his cheeks turning a bit pink. Rory noticed this and chose the opportunity to exploit the Doctor's moment of weakness, especially since the Doctor told him a secret about (Y/n) the night before. Of course, Rory dared the Doctor to do something about it; he and Amy had a bet going on about the two anyway, and he wanted to win.

"Yeah, you should be doing that to her!" Rory declared to him mischievously, pointing to (Y/n) as she glared at him. "You, her, inside the box. NOW."

The Doctor's cheeks were heating up a bit more as he scratched the back of his head, looking away from Rory and (Y/n). (Y/n) had murder in her eyes as she looked at Rory, and he immediately turned to face something other than her pure fury. He made the mistake of angering (Y/n) once, and that would never happen again.

"It's not a snog box, Rory!" (Y/n) snapped at him, punching his arm. Rory hissed in pain as he rubbed his arm where she hit him.

"Yes! Exactly!" the Doctor exclaimed, Rory rolling his eyes. (Y/n) nodded in agreement as she walked back into the TARDIS to grab her bag, with Rory and the Doctor following suit.

"Whatever. It may not be one right now, but mark my words, it will be one soon!" Rory smirked at the two as (Y/n) refocused her attention to the Doctor, who was walking down a hallway to the rooms with her, claiming that he misplaced his pocket watch in another jacket and he had to retrieve it. Rory also claimed that he forgot to get his phone, so he used that as an excuse to tag along with the two.

"Right..." the Doctor muttered adjusting his shirt collar, "Anyway, back on topic, we should probably avoid talking about the TARDIS being a snog box... now what was I going to say?" the Doctor said, reaching in his room and grabbing his pocket watch. "Oh, right! Well, I wanted to explain to you, you see, that little kiss was from Amy..." he remembered and explained a bit sheepishly, turning to Rory. "She went out for some groceries, since I guess we were running a bit low at the moment. Also, she went to get you some instant noodles." Rory gave a small, slightly irritated nod before the Doctor turned to (Y/n). "She instructed me to give him one, so I did, dear." he flailed his hands around in his signature gestures, like he normally did, but his whole face was pink now.

"That's odd." (Y/n) thought, "The Doctor never calls me 'dear', or any other nickname like that."

"You know, I was joking about the whole "Where's mine?" thing, right, Doctor-" (Y/n) attempted to ask before the Doctor cut her off.

"But I can give you one from me, if you'd like.." he suggested, his face completely red now. (Y/n) blushed, her face slowly turning red. This was the first time the Doctor even suggested doing something that involved a display of affection, whether it be public or private, not to mention flirting with her. She didn't even realize how the Doctor was very close; nearly right against her. His body almost pressed against hers, Rory snickering as the Doctor nervously looked into her eyes.

"What do you say, (Y/n)?"

She could feel his hot breath on her face, his hand on her cheek. She looked at the Doctor, who was smiling a bit, his green eyes twinkling with shyness, a bit of embarrassment, and hope. Her (e/c) eyes melted in the little pools of green as she meekly nodded. All sense of bravado left her, as the Doctor removed her glasses delicately and gently placed his lips on to hers.

Though she was surprised at first, she kissed back, wrapping her arms around him and running her fingers through his deep brown hair. The Doctor grabbed her waist, pulling her in closer before he heated the kiss up. He strengthened his grip on her to make her gasp, allowing an opening for him to dart his tongue in her mouth. She submitted, the Doctor grabbing the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She squeaked a bit as she was nearly pinned to the back of the TARDIS, Rory snapping a quick picture on his phone.

"Blackmail." he snickered. He turned to see Amy stepping into the TARDIS with the groceries, facepalming at him and making the "Boi" gesture him simultaneously.

The two kissed for a while longer, not aware of the people around them when Amy coughed, signaling them to stop. The two of them blushed and stopped to see Amy crossing her arms with a little smile, bags of groceries on both arms, and Rory, laughing with his phone opened. The Doctor looked at them while placing (Y/n)'s glasses back on her, and then at (Y/n), who was completely red.

"Didn't see this coming.." Amy muttered to herself. She turned to Rory. "Here." She shoved five pounds in his hand, Rory smirking at her.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Williams!" he snickered, pecking her on the cheek. He turned to the Doctor. "What happened to this not being a snog box, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, you." Amy snapped, lightly kissing him. Rory took a bag of groceries with him and Amy turned to the hallway where the kitchen was located at. "You two can continue, just act like we're not here!"

"Or if you want, take it to a room!" Rory smirked. "Either way, we'd still hear it!"

"Williams-Ponds, if you don't hush it!" (Y/n) shrieked as Amy cackled her way to the kitchen with her husband. The Doctor let out a small chuckle before he turned to her. "What?" she slightly snapped, he face burning hot.

The Doctor laughed before leaning in and embracing her. "You're rather funny when you're flustered, love." he whispered in her ear. "Cute, even."

The (h/c) haired girl turned away from him, too embarrassed to look him in the eye when the Doctor put her in his arms as they say down against the wall of the TARDIS. After a few sweet moments, they fell asleep, (Y/n)'s body drooping onto the Doctor's chest in content.


	2. One-Shot 2: Hot or Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another light one-shot! Hope you enjoy!

**For this story, the symbols are:**

**(Y/n) = Your name  
(F/t) = favorite tea (my personal favorite is mixed berry!)  
(H/c) = hair color**

"Am I getting warm?" the Doctor nervously asked. Amy giggled and Rory snickered as the Doctor nearly touched them, both of them swiftly backing away from them. He nearly crashed into a wall, but luckily, he felt around him before he made a move. He could hear sounds of laughter around him as he wandered around while blindfolded, almost like a lost puppy.

"Look, I'm pretty sure you have to tell me if I'm getting warm." he sternly snapped at the laughter, his voice cracking a bit. "I'm- I'm pretty sure that's in the rules. Or perhaps I should check up on that."

While hearing the commotion in the TARDIS' multi-purpose room, (Y/n) stuck her head in to see the chaos. She held in a laugh when she saw Amy and Rory, or the Williams-Ponds to her and the Doctor playing an elaborate game of Hot-or-Cold Tag with the Doctor. As the couple moved around the aimlessly walking Doctor, (Y/n) walked in the room with a cup of (f/t). She casually sipped her drink as the Williams-Ponds ran around the room, and she eventually drained the cup, which was half-empty when she arrived in the room. She heard more shrieks of laughter as all of them ran around each other, using other objects obstacles and blockades for the Doctor to get past. Sure, they were adults and the were acting a bit juvenile, rather than acting serious, but, where's the fun in that?

(Y/n) placed her cup on a table an proceeded to waltz up to Amy, who was temporarily doubling over from laughter.

"We made a little bet." Amy giggled, "Rory claimed that he hid something of the Doctor's in here, like his fez or something like that, and he bet that if he could catch us with the Hot-or-Cold method, he would tell him where it was."

"Of course Rory would do that."  (Y/n) laughed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised at all that he would prank the Doctor. After all, Rory was always the practical joker of the group, while the Doctor was usually the subject of most of his pranks.

"Come on! Am I warm or am I cold?" the Doctor shouted at them, Amy laughing a bit.

"Come on, (Y/n), he'll get you on accident!" Amy giggled, taking her hand.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n), come on, help me out here!" the Doctor called her, (Y/n) laughing, running with Amy. The Doctor sighed and turned his attention to Rory who was taunting him slightly, making completely exaggerated raspberries. "Now really, that's quite rude! What are you, an eight year old?"

The four all ran around the room, losing track of time as they took part in the humorous endeavor.  Amy and (Y/n) almost twirled around the Doctor at a few close shaves and Rory nearly slid out away from him at two occasions. (Y/n) managed to dodge the Doctor by hopping over the sofa, until the Doctor rushed over to grab her, which he managed, to her surprise. Rory noticed this and snuck his way over to the two as the Doctor laughed victoriously.

(Y/n) shrieked at first, but then laughed as the Doctor held on to her, and Rory hastily unfastened the Doctor's blindfold so he could see who he caught. When the Doctor caught a glimpse of her laughing, he blushed a bit and laughed with her. Amy smiled at them and Rory nodded, taking a picture of the two.

"Hiya!" (Y/n) giggled at the Doctor, who smiled at her. His green eyes were sparkling, joy clearly present in his eyes. His cute little smile just added on to the happiness that was shown on his face, and (Y/n) smiled back at him, her stomach tingling with the butterflies in it.

"Well, I totally didn’t see his coming.” Rory snickered almost sarcastically as Amy held in a chuckle. The Doctor paid no attention to him, since he was more focused on the person in front of him.

"So.... Do you come around this area often?" The Doctor asked her, (Y/n)'s laugh tingling around the room. Rory looked at Amy and smirked at her, Amy high-fiving him. The Doctor's grin widened as (Y/n) smiled at him.

"I practically live here now, so yeah, I guess I do!" (Y/n) said nervously as the Doctor laughed. "It just so happens that a rather cute madman with a box that looks quite a lot like you took me here to adventure around the universe!" she giggled a bit, "He also has quite a fondness for bow ties and wears one everywhere he goes!"

"Really? I want to meet this handsome and clever bow tie-clad man!" the Doctor smirked at her, before he furrowed his brows. "Wait, you think I'm cute?"

(Y/n) widened her eyes, realizing her mistake as her face went red.

Rory rolled his eyes, whistling innocently as he purposefully shoved the Doctor, resulting in him and (Y/n) falling on the sofa. The Doctor's face was right in front of hers, and she squeaked in surprise, her face slowly heating up more.

"Um... Er... thi-this is..." she stammered in surprise, the Doctor blushing too.

"Er... Comfortable down there?" the Doctor attempted to joke with her, only resulting with the (h/c) haired girl trying to cover her heated face with a pillow nearby. "Oh right, that sounds a bit wrong, but er.. wow, I messed up with that." (Y/n) took the pillow away from her face to see the Doctor moving away from her with a bright red blush on his face. “Probably shouldn’t have said that. Right, yeah, no,  that’s a fault on my part.”

Without warning, (Y/n) pulled the Doctor into a hug as he rambled to himself, mostly because she didn't know what to do other than that, wrapping her arms around his neck. The Doctor looked amusingly surprised for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, is this a hugging moment right now? No? Yes?” (Y/n)'s head drooped on his neck as he rambled on. ”Okay." The Doctor said, squeezing her a bit in the embrace. "You know, this is actually quite enjoyable!" the Doctor said to her, "It's like snuggling into a nice, comfortable pillow!"

(Y/n) giggled and put her head on his chest. She could feel his hearts beat against his chest, and she looked up at him, contentment in his bright, cute green eyes. He leaned into her slowly, and (Y/n) slowly leaned into him when the Doctor kissed her gently and sweetly. The kiss was sweetly short, and both of them had a tinge of pink on their cheeks. The Doctor gave her a smile and a rather awkward wink, before (Y/n) reverted to her original position, laying in the Doctor's arms.

"Love you." he whispered in her ear, resulting in the (h/c) haired girl laying her head on his chest.

"Love you too." she mumbled to him, both of them lying down together.


	3. One-Shot 3: Ganger Danger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This One-Shot was loosely inspired by Doctor Who Season 6, Episodes 5 and 6. "The Rebel Flesh" and "The Almost People". It takes more of a dark turn compared to my last one-shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, apologies for the stupidly long hiatus; I had quite a bit to do with exams and Driver's Ed!
> 
>  
> 
> The Symbol Guide for this story:  
> (Y/n)= Your Name  
> (F/f)= Favorite Food  
> (F/d) Favorite Drink
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

It was at a polluted mining facility at Earth in the future; the twenty-second century, year 2169 to be exact. You saw creatures file into the mines all around you, clad in orange outfits that were similar to jumpsuits, probably to protect them from the harsh conditions of the polluted mines. They looked almost human, but not quite. They almost reminded you of the antagonist of the Harry Potter series, Voldemort, to an extent. However, the only difference between the creatures and Voldemort was that the creatures, at least had noses that could be defined as such. It made you a bit uneasy at first, but you tried to ignore it as you and the Doctor walked in to the main facility with the Williams-Ponds, who tried to pay no mind to the "Almost People", as you perceived them to be. You encountered creatures like these, but you weren't sure if they were the same as the ones you saw before.

 

The Doctor saw your nervousness and reached out for your hand, which quickly entwined with his. The two of you have been dating for quite some time now, after quite a bit of interacting with one another. Of course, he fell in love with you, because you tried to keep your head up about most of the things that went down, and because of the jokes you happened to make, even when you all were about to face certain doom by the hands of various alien forces. However, you fell for his charming, though rather awkward demeanor when he first swept you off your feet in the TARDIS, travelling all across time and space with him. Sure, he was a bit quick-tempered at times and he could be slightly bossy and rash, but he had a mostly prominent sweet side that was passionate for you and really showed his kindness. Him offering his hand to you was one of those sweet side moments. He squeezed your hand a bit as you walked in. The apparent overseer of the place, a man named Percival Graves greeted your party at the entrance.

 

"This facility assists us with gathering and transporting valuable resources from toxic environments, "Graves explained as the group entered the factory-like interior of the area. There was a petite, olive-skinned woman following him, whom you assumed was his assistant. She eyed you curiously, and when you looked back at her, her eyes narrowed at you before she looked toward the group's destination.

 

He gestured to a white room where a couple of humans were sitting in with strange harnesses on them. You looked in and saw a couple of pods where a strange substance was being manipulated to almost match the form of the human sitting adjacent to it, with the exception that the copies had the complexion and facial features of the "Almost People" you saw upon entering the facility. Their skin was pale white and unnaturally smooth, with barely any color in the lips and near the eye sockets. One of them looked at you, like it was staring into your soul before you turned jerked your head away from the room, a concerned Doctor glancing at you in worry. You admitted, the technology behind such creatures was extraordinarily incredible, but it was also a bit scary.

 

"Th-Those are doppelgangers!" you said in a hushed whisper when you were in another room. Mr. Graves nodded at you, elaborating more on the subject.

 

"'Gangers', for short!" he explained, closing the door and shuffling everyone in the group to the table in the room, that appeared to be his personal office. The strange woman stood by his side, almost like a guard and she glared at you all.  "The Gangers help get our resources in our special reserves that normal humans can't access. They are made of a material known as "Pure Flesh", a substance that is similar to the material that other facilities like this use. However, the defining difference between our Pure Flesh and the “Raw Flesh” that is harnessed by the other factories is shown simply by pain reception.”

 

“Go on.” the Doctor said, clearly interested in the new material. 

 

“We found that our Pure Flesh doesn’t feel any pain whenever we destabilize it, however, if we had to completely destroy it, only the unit being affected will feel pain, and it will not spread to affect the rest of the Flesh in our possession. We also noted that it still has most of the qualities of the Raw Flesh, so they’re not too different from each other. Now, if the Flesh becomes aware of what it can do either directly or indirectly, it can mutate to any shape it deems desirable, and Lord knows what could happen if it revolts against us!"

 

"Like the ones at the acid facility!" Rory exclaimed, the Doctor nodding solemnly.

 

"Very similar like the ones at the acid facility." The Doctor muttered grimly.

 

"How many more of these things are there?" you asked the Doctor curiously, getting a shrug in response. He made a shushing movement, and he turned his head to Mr. Graves, who was looking curiously at the group.

 

"So, you've seen Gangers like this before?"

 

"Well, yes, I have along with Mr. Williams-Pond and Ms. (L/n)." The Doctor explained, "One of the Gangers went rogue and nearly killed us when we visited the acid removal facility a couple of months ago." Graves had a mortified and shocked look on his face as the Doctor explained everything. "To be fair, a human did attack and kill one of the Gangers first. so it was merely an act of retaliation.”

 

"Either way, it's still unsettling to know that this substance can harness its abilities to kill a man!" Graves said solemnly, "Now, we have more of a reason to be on guard around them!" He eyed each of you carefully before whispering, "You must swear to keep this a secret. If anyone lets this secret out, it could spell catastrophe!"

 

"I believe my companions and I won't let it loose." The Doctor assured Mr. Graves, "They've seen what damage it can cause, and believe me, I don't want more bloodshed than there already was regarding this substance and its use.”

 

“Thankfully, if a unit of Flesh becomes corrupted, we have a method that not only destabilizes it, but completely destroys it as well.” Mr. Graves said, “That way, it can be disposed of quickly and efficiently.”

 

The lady who was following Mr. Graves, who was later known to be a woman by the surname of Rosier, gave you the same odd stare. You looked up to her to to see that she stole a glance of your group before she walked out of the room silently. However, you couldn't help but notice that her skin was much paler and smoother than it had been before. Your face went pale for a moment, and you looked to the Doctor and tapped his shoulder. He made a sort of hum before he turned to you, curious of what you had to say.

 

"I think that might have been a Ganger just now, you know, Rosier.” you whispered to him. He gave you a strange look and furrowed his brows. “When she looked at me, her skin was unnaturally smooth and pale white! It wasn’t like that before we came in!”

 

“(Y/n), don’t be preposterous, that wasn’t a Ganger.” The Doctor rolled his eyes. “I think all of this talk of Gangers is starting to freak you out a bit.”

 

“I don't think you were paying attention before,” you tried to explain to him. The Doctor was still a bit confused, so you elaborated more. “Her skin had a much darker tone when she was with us before Mr. Graves explained everything to us!"

 

"Are you quite sure?" The Doctor asked you. You nodded your head. He took out his sonic screwdriver tapped certain parts in a certain pattern. "If it's true, we can see through the screwdriver. The vital signs of Gangers should be much different compared to that of regular humans."

 

He pointed the screwdriver to the back of Rosier's head and scanned her body with it. His eyes widened as the screwdriver's light turned blue, rather than its usual emerald green.

 

"Oh... That's not good." he whispered as he showed you the results. 

 

"Does this mean-" you started before he clicked the screwdriver back in his pocket.

 

"I'm afraid Miss Rosier is a Ganger." the Doctor said, eyeing you warily. "More importantly, she is self aware, and she can pass this information to the other Gangers!" He looked toward Mr. Graves, who had no clue of the situation at hand. "Rosier" was right next to him and she had a smirk on her face as she walked by his side.

 

"We've got to see if we can show Mr. Graves the truth." you said as the Doctor moved on ahead.

 

"I wholeheartedly agree." he responded. He placed his hands on your shoulders, looking directly into your eyes. "I want you to be with Rory and Amy while I do this. If something bad happens, I want you to be safe."

 

"But what about you?" you protested. "If something bad happens, who will help you?"

 

The Doctor gave you a light kiss on the forehead and held you in a tight hug for a while. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry about me." he said, breaking out of the hug before going off to follow Mr. Graves.

 

Amy and Rory came up to you, Amy patting your back.

 

"It's okay. The Doctor knows what he's doing.... Most of the time." she said, trying to reassure you.

 

"I hope he does this time." you said warily as the three of you walked off.

 

Rory suggested that you all go to find some food, since it was around lunch time for you all. You went to the cafeteria to find rather pleasant food. You went and took a bit of (f/f) and (f/d) and took out money to pay for the meal, only for it to be dismissed at the end of the line.

 

"We give out free meals to make sure everyone who's here gets to have a nice, enjoyable meal." the worker said, "It was Mr. Graves' idea!" the worker, who happened to be a Ganger smiled. "Please, enjoy!"

 

You smiled and thanked the worker warmly as you, Rory, and Amy got a table to sit at, chatting away about your adventures with the Doctor while eating. As you took a sip of (f/d), Rory and Amy told anecdotes about the Doctor, mentioning the adventures that took place before you joined as a "companion", as he referred to those who travelled with him.

 

"Oh yeah, remember when the Doctor tried went to the Oval Office?" Amy said, Rory starting to laugh, "He sassed back the office’s officials to an oblivion back there!"

 

"Okay, note to self, he has sassed off American officials, too." you said, Amy chuckling at the remark. “I mean, if he’s sarcastic to intergalactic warlords, then I shouldn’t be too surprised that this happened.”

 

“Well, speak of the devil, and he shall come.” Amy snickered as the Doctor walked up to you. He grinned at you as you came up to him and squeezed him in a hug.

 

“I thought it would’ve taken longer!” you said, pleasantly surprised at the outcome of the endeavor.

 

“My thoughts exactly!” the Doctor said, “Something in me thinks that it went too well, but it might just be a bit of suspicion kicking in.” he said, “I would like to talk to you more about this alone, though.” He had a bit of a smirk and a glint in his eyes, with Amy “ooh”ing in the background.

 

“Some alone time, eh?” she joked, winking at you. You shot her a glare to Rory’s amusement before you walked off with the Doctor.

 

*The Doctor’s POV*

 

Right after I finished explaining the situation to Mr. Graves, the Ganger morphed to look like me and made a run for it out of the conference room. I tried to destabilize it before it escaped, but it ducked out of the way before my sonic screwdriver could hit it! I cursed as it ran, and Mr. Graves used a walkie-talkie to communicate with special officials, warning them of the rebelling Flesh.

 

“You should go and make sure your friends are okay, Doc.” he said, “My special guard can handle the rogue Flesh. An event like this happened ten years ago, and we can use a formula to destroy the corrupted unit of Flesh as soon as we catch it.”

 

I nodded before dashing down the hall, checking the sonic. I received a message from (Y/n) which relayed to me that she was with the Williams-Ponds at the cafeteria complex as of a few minutes ago. The moment I entered the room, I found the table where Amy and Rory were sitting at.

 

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re safe!” I sighed to their clearly evident confusion. I took a quick head count and noticed that there was one head missing. “Wait, where’s (Y/n)?”

 

“She went with you, Doctor.” Amy said, “You suggested that you wanted some “alone time” with her, remember?”

 

“Alone time?” I asked, a bit of red showing up on my cheeks to Amy’s clear amusement, “I never mentioned wanting alone time…” Then, realization hit me in the head faster than I hit the floor when I tried to jump onto a hammock a couple of weeks ago.. “Oh no…. No, no, no, no, no!” I panicked.

 

The Ganger got (Y/n).

 

“Why are you panicking, mate?” Rory asked, “Did (Y/n) wander off without you or something?”

 

“That’s the problem, it wasn’t me she wandered off with!” I exclaimed, taking out the sonic.

 

“You don’t mean-” Amy began.

 

“Yes, (Y/n) wasn’t with me, she was with the rogue Ganger!” I interrupted Amy, “Sorry about the whole cutting you off bit, but where did (Y/n) and “I” go?”

 

Amy pointed to the hallway that led to Mr. Grave’s personal office, and I quickly ran down the hall, Amy and Rory following suit.

 

*2nd Person POV*

 

You walked back down the hall to Mr. Graves’ office, for a strange reason. The lights were dimmed and there were files scattered across the table. You picked one of the files up to see that it had the factory’s basic layout with details on rooms and escape routes that could potentially be used to get out of the facility. You noticed some strange writing on the back of the paper and nearly turned it over when the Doctor stopped you, quickly whisking the paper from your hand. He tucked it in his coat pocket, to your confusion.

 

“Doctor, what was on the back of that paper?” you asked him skeptically. You noticed that his eyes shifted from left to right, avoiding contact with you. He was clearly hiding something from you, and you tried to get the paper from him. He was quick to keep it out of your grasp, and his jacket fell off in your endeavor to retrieve the paper.

 

“Jeez, (Y/n), here of all places?” he snapped at you, a bit of a smirk on his face. You blushed at the remark, knowing what he was implying. There was his not-so sweet side.

 

“Y-You dirty little-” you began, your voice cracking a bit as he pinned you to a wall. He had the same smirk on his face; a smirk that didn’t suit him at all, and was almost etched unnaturally on his face.

 

“Gotcha.” he whispered as he grabbed your face and pressed it firmly on his. His lips were cold and clammy, which unnerved you. Your protests were muffled as he kissed you firmly and as you tried to push him off of you. He used your temporary moment of shock to hide the paper in another location, while you couldn’t see where he hid it. You finally managed to get him off of you, meeting the same eerie smirk.

 

“What the hell is going on with you?” you asked, “This is completely unlike you!”

 

He merely laughed at your statements and pulled an apple out of his pocket, which, somehow fit in his pocket with out creating some kind of bulge.

 

“Perfect,” he said, before proceeding to take a bite out of it. Your eyes widened at what you saw. There was no way in hell that your Doctor, the one that swore that apples were rubbish on a daily basis, would eat an apple voluntarily and say that it was perfect.

 

“Oh, no no no no no.. God, no, please…” you said shaking your head, “What did you do with him?”

 

To your horror, all color in his skin vanished, and his features became unnaturally smooth. His smirk remained on his face as he transformed.

 

“So, that’s what got you to figure me out?” the rogue Ganger asked in a cold voice. “What a shame. I could’ve sworn that I was careful to follow every behavior of that dorky man-child.” 

 

“O-Oi, shut up!” you shouted at it, still frightened by it. “Don’t you DARE talk about him like that!”

 

You snatched the rest of the files off of the table and held onto them for dear life as the Ganger approached you. You backed up as it steadily grew closer to you.

 

“Now, now, (Y/n), “ the Ganger chuckled in the Doctor’s soothing voice as its hand morphed into a sharp blade, “Give those back to me, or someone will get hurt..”

 

To your dismay, it managed to back you into a corner as it held the blade to your face. The blade swiped across the side of your cheek, blood trickling down your face. The Ganger swiped some of the blood off your face and laughed as you hissed in pain. It turned your head to face it, as it got a grip on your body.

 

“How amusing..” the Ganger said, watching you struggle to get out of its grasp, “He tried so hard to protect you from me, and now you’re about to die..”

 

You groaned as its grip on you became tighter, and it smiled as you struggled to get away from it. To its surprise, however, the door to Mr. Graves’ office crashed open and the Doctor dashed in, wielding his sonic screwdriver with Amy and Rory close behind him. The Doctor pointed the screwdriver directly at the Ganger’s head, and Amy helped you get away from it.

 

“Oh, to hell with you.” the Doctor snarled, “Of all the people here, you dare to hurt one of my companions? Now, Ponds!"

 

He hit the Ganger with a beam from his screwdriver, making the Ganger's body destabilize. The moment the Ganger destabilized, Rory placed a bucket underneath it and Amy splashed the destruction formula on it, making the Flesh dissolve and disappear. The acidic formula simmered in the bucket, unable to cause any corrosive damage to the floor below it.

 

After the Ganger was destroyed, the Doctor immediately ran to you to check your vitals, rambling on about your conditions.

 

"Doctor, I'm fine, really!" you said, attempting to reassure him. You pointed to the part of your cheek where the Ganger cut you. "That's the only part where it hurt me."

 

He fished around his coat pocket and found a bandage, which he carefully applied on the cut. He hugged you tightly after doing so, and you did the same back.

 

"I'm so glad you're safe!" he said as he held on to you. He noticed that little tear drops were starting to drip on his shoulder so he pulled out of the embrace temporarily to wipe them from your cheek. You were smiling, only to hide the worry you had for him, but he saw it; heck, he could see right through you. "It's okay, we're both safe."

 

"I know."

 

**********

 

The four of you were now back in the TARDIS, and you told Amy about the Kit-Kat Brownie recipe you saw online. Shortly after you told her, the TARDIS started to smell like chocolate as you, Amy, and the guys made the treats. You and Amy gathered most of the ingredients (the Doctor was oddly fascinated by cracking the eggs), and Rory crumbled the Kit-Kats that were to be used as the topping for the sweets. 

 

When the brownies were done, you all relaxed for a bit and told stories about your adventures, enjoying a sweet ending.


End file.
